


Djinn

by Silvara_alhana



Series: Con una imagen [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:50:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/pseuds/Silvara_alhana
Summary: Sam y Dean están cazando un djinn.





	Djinn

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble que escribí para un gif de un grupo de facebook (https://www.facebook.com/groups/wincestinfinito). 
> 
> Lo subo ahora para tener todo archivado en AO3 y porque una amiga mía me ha recordado que lo había escrito xD. Es muy corto y totalmente incoherente. Aun así, espero que lo disfrutéis.

 

La penumbra de un atardecer interminable se cuela por las ventanas como si quisiera devorar las paredes de la casa. Todo está cubierto de sombras, de formas oscuras que crecen con cada paso que dan hacia las entrañas de esa cabaña desvencijada. Es un sitio extraño para un djinn, pero han visto cosas más raras. Recorren el pasillo con el silencio y la plata como única protección. Huele a lo que huelen siempre sus casos. A la muerte de personas inocentes. Aprieta el cuchillo de plata entre los dedos y se adentra con su hermano en una de las habitaciones. Está vacía, salvo por un armario empotrado y unas cortinas desgarradas que en otro tiempo debieron de ser blancas. Hay rastros de sangre reseca en el suelo como si alguien hubiera arrastrado un cuerpo. Intercambia una mirada con Dean y sobran las palabras. Se acercan al armario y todo funciona como si hubieran nacido para trabajar juntos: Sam se prepara y Dean coge el pomo de la puerta. El rostro de su hermano es de concentración, casi le puede escuchar contar mentalmente mientras le retumba el corazón en los oídos. Uno, dos, tres, y… Dean abre la puerta a toda velocidad. Mierda. Sam respira, baja el cuchillo, allí no hay nada. Se atreve a susurrar por primera vez:

—Dean, creo que… —Su hermano le coge del brazo.

—Shh… —Le hace un gesto para que escuche con atención.

Se pone en alerta. Es casi imperceptible, pero está ahí, el murmullo de unos pasos. Dean reacciona propulsado por el instinto. Se mete en el armario y arrastra a Sam con él. La oscuridad les cubre en cuanto Sam cierra la puerta. Es un hueco angosto y apenas hay espacio para respirar. Se acomodan como pueden y Dean termina apoyado en la pared, justo detrás de Sam. Piel contra piel. Sam puede sentir cada plano del cuerpo de su hermano contra el suyo: piernas, pecho y otras cosas que no se atreve ni a imaginar… Respiran, fatigados, con el pulso acelerado. Y puede que esté a punto de morir, pero siente el aliento de Dean en su nuca y la vista se le nubla. Sam se mueve, Dean se mueve, y de pronto, esos pequeños roces dejan de parecer algo fortuito para convertirse en maremotos. Olas de calor inmensas, imparables. No puede ignorarlo. Sam se echa hacia atrás, buscando un poco más de fricción, buscando que la boca de su hermano toque su piel. Dean no decepciona, le da lo que pide y algo más. Siente la erección de Dean contra su culo, y la mano de su hermano que busca por debajo de su camiseta los límites del pantalón. Sam se siente borracho, ebrio de esa sensación eléctrica que le palpita en las venas. La mano de Dean desciende y desciende y desciende y Sam cae en un pozo, deshaciéndose en jadeos silenciosos.


End file.
